Thunderstruck
by Kodachi Yukuri
Summary: A TOTAL AU (alternate universe) about bounty hunters and the cops who love 'em
1. Back in Black

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night, not my re-accuring on of Vertigo but one where I owned GUNDAM WING!! I was deleriously happy, then I woke up. The point is I don't really. Damn. I also do not own the Stephanie Plum series or Spy groove.  
  
This is soooo past rated R for mature content type stuff.  
I ws reading the Stephanie Plum series when I worte these but I swear they are waaaaayyy different. I did use a few Spy groove quotes later on though.**

**** Thunder  
****

She walks down the street, her long black trench coat sweeps the ground as she heads down the road. She silently brushes past a young boy, he causally runs his fingers through his short tangled brown hair, his dark eyes glare at her. She stays expressionless and slowly looks over at him, then turns her attention back to the road ahead. He starts to follow her down the street just a few feet behind. Her red tank top seems out of place on the young girl and dark sunglasses cover her eyes. She doesn't even notice him and walks into a restaurant, the two teens split up. Her brown hair in a tight ponytail and her silver eyes fixed on her target ahead. She walks past the tables in a straight line, just pushing anyone in her way. The young boy heads around the opposite side of the room his black jacket, white t-shirt and sunglasses ensemble just as intimidating. She keeps going, straight to the men's bathroom. A mix of yelling and cat calls echo out, one man tries to run, she grabs him by the arm and twists him around. He flips back around and punches her into the wall. She runs at him, he throws some punches that she dodges easily and finally kicks him three times in the stomach before he flies backwards into a stall. She walks to the stall, he grabs the side of the door and swings it as hard as he can.   
*slam*  
It flies back and crushes his hand between the wall and metal slab. In a spilt second kick she had rebounded the door. She kicks it again, just in anger and holds it there. The sounds of bones being crushed fills the room and a few moans can be heard from the crowd.   
Girl: "Bail enforcement officer. Your under arrest for not showing up for your trail, Wayte."   
She throws him to the ground and forces his arms behind his back, fixing on the cuffs.  
Wayte: "You got lucky bitch." The giant man is pulled to his feet, he must be atleast 30.   
Girl: "No, you skipped bail and left obvious tracks fat ass."   
She pushes him out the door. The teenage boy she entered with leans against the side of the door, listening.   
Boy: "Maybe I should have gone in there instead…" She smiles and shakes her head.  
Wayte: "Your such a pretty little whore…maybe I'll stop by some time." He smiles evilly.   
Boy: "Your not gonna lay a hand on my partner or I swear to God I'll kill you." He scowls.   
Girl: "It's ok Heero, I can take care of myself." Heero gets a weird little half smile as she kicks his already broken hand. He winces in pain and a little noise escapes from his throat.  
Girl: "Weakling." The exit the bar and drive to the station. 

(HD)  
I start to drive home. $40 000, not bad for one night. Maybe now I can pay those bills, they're really starting to add up. I was lucky to have Heero as my partner, we'd been working together for about a year now. The youngest in our league, also the most underestimated until about a month ago. Those small jobs didn't help me much with my apartment and I don't know if the electricity's gone or I just need new light bulbs. The heat and air conditioner stopped the moment I walked in and I don't even own a TV. The only thing that really works in my place is the water and a stove. But considering I don't cook it's mostly eating out, which doesn't help me money wise and it's not all that healthy. Thank God for the gym. Quatre's given all his bounty hunters trail memberships, it's the least he can do considering I just brought him $80 000 worth of fat today. I split my share with Heero, I hope he doesn't spend it all before I can borrow it. Sounds like my engine's going again, well let's check it out. 

(3)   
The girl no more then 19 steps out of her car. The black what might have used to have been a Ford Escort, a cop car pulls over to the shoulder of the road as she pops the hood and starts to play around with it. The young cop steps out and waltzes over casually. His long brown braid hits his black shirt and jeans as he sticks his head in. The unfazed girl looks over at him, more annoyed with the smiling cop then pleased to see him.

(HD)  
Duo again. One of the few cops who will take on the big boys. His whole family has a problems and he's no better, a pimp and a flirt like every Maxwell. Just last week three of his cousins had a triple wedding and have a contest to see who could keep theirs longest, so far Ryan lost. Duo's gotta be the only one without 20 wives, kids or a criminal record to match, make's you wonder how one became a cop. We both grew up in Parker Lane, a small strip of houses on each side of the street, lining the road to nowhere. There's maybe 80 people around there and half of them were Maxwell's, but damn he's fine. He is the picture of temptation or just a sexual fantasy come to life. I don't know or care which.   
Duo: "Engine problems again babe? Tch, you should really get a new one."

(DM)  
Hikira Didogi, no one messes with this babe. She'll break your nose without a second thought, one of the reasons she's a bounty hunter, not a cop. She never played by the rules, even in bed. She's always where the action is, fortunately that's where I always have to be. She's the untouchable babe in everyone's head. 

(3)   
Hikira: "Yah, I'll get right on that right after I buy a solid gold tiara and matching diamond watch." She shakes her head and smiles, pulling nervously on her black baseball hat.   
Duo: "Here let me get it." He reaches in and plays around a bit. She stares at his firm back.

(HD)   
Yah, I'm sooo over him. He just keeps showing up, which makes me wonder if he likes me. He's a pimp, he'll do anything for one night in the back of his trashy car. Screw his sweet smile…no wait, he'd love that.  
Duo: "There yah go, want me to follow you home in case you car breaks down again?"   
"I could have fixed it." Why can't I take my eyes off him? Stupid Question.   
Duo: "Well I'll see you around babe." Is he leaning in to kiss me? stop leaning, stop leaning. I push him away again, I can't do this. Not now, not today.   
Duo: "So I'll see you around." He waves and heads back to his beat up car. Man, that thing is a piece of crap. 

(3)   
Quatre: "Great job on the Wayte capture. But next time Didogi, watch the hand."   
Hikira: "He made it difficult, so I made it difficult." She states simply.   
Quatre: "Well watch it. I have a new assignment for you two, it's a little risky but it pays good. It's the Barrett case, three time gunman who'll take out anyone. Once he didn't finish the job, went back and shot the guy again." Heero shrugs, just another day.   
Heero: "Any good leads?"   
Quatre: "He's a known regular with the "ladies" if ya know what I mean."   
Heero: "I have to talk to those whores again?" The blond Arabian shakes his head.   
Quatre: "I've got his fave hangouts listed here, all we need is the bait."   
Hikira: "I don't see how your gonna get Heero in a dress again. I mean last time was hard enough." They just stare at the now horrified female.   
Hikira: "But also remember what happened when you tried to get me in one?"   
Quatre: "That mission was a total success though"   
Hikira: "If by success you mean near RAPE!! You didn't even let me defend myself!!"   
Quatre: "Well……this time if you can find a place he wont find your gun-"   
Hikira: "Danmit, that's impossible! It's like a fuckin' strip search." She scowls.  
Heero: "Comon, let's go get you changed."   
Hikira: "Is there anyway I can get out of this without killing one of you?"   
Heero/Quatre: "No."   
Hikira: "Damn." They walk to the change room.

(HY)   
That's my partner for ya. Not one to wear anything she can't high kick in, to bad she can't even walk in those damn shoes.   
"Comon, get out here Hikira." She's been in there for fifteen minutes. I don't get it, it can't be that bad. I don't have much for patience and what if this guy's out there screwing around with some other whore while I'm in here waiting? How tempting can someone like her look in a kinky leather skirt anyway?Well, It's not like her 'style' can bring this one in, unless they want their ribs broken. We're just lucky the last fuck up liked them cheap and I mean she was like buck-or-two cheap. I hate guys like him, I think it's sick.   
Hikira: "I don't wanna!" We don't have time for this.   
"……Comon…" Alright, once again I have to drag her out. I hate this part.   
"OK, I'm coming in."   
I pulled back the little curtain. She stands there, glaring at me with hate. I can't help but laugh, she looks so not herself. In high hooker boots, covering most of the scraps and scratches on her legs, a leather skirt and a tied up white blouse, showing her flat stomach. I'll be the first to admit Hikira Didogi isn't flat, and if you can get past the evil expression, she might even turn me on.   
"We have to fix your hair and lose the hat, it doesn't look right." I can't help but tease her.  
Hikira: "No!! Don't I look slutty enough?"  
"I dunno, I'm not feelin' it. That might be just because I know your a bitch though."  
Hikira: "And don't you forget it." Ok. I may know who she is, but she could turn a guy on with just that icy glare. She could get even gay guys staring at her firm ass if she wanted to, and right now she wanted to. But God, I'm not gonna admit that!

(HD)   
I feel so trashy, man. I was hoping I could get to Heero this time. He's to professional, he'd never get turned on by my impression of a prostitute. But it can't hurt to try, cue the hip swing.   
Heero: "Hey, Didogi. Got some sort of hip problem goin' on?" Dammit. I don't know what could get to this guy. You need like…super tramp. Maybe he likes the preppie kind…I dunno.   
"Better then your head problem."   
I can't get rid of this reserved sound in my voice, it's not like he actually cared what he thought. I just don't like the idea that I have absolutely zero effect on him whatsoever. Man, what a crappy day.

(HY)  
I knew she'd stop. Woman are lucky, They can hid when they're turned on. I didn't want it to stop but comon, she is my partner. Plus, she'd love it if she knew.

(3)  
The two enter the car, they decided to take Heero's. Then they might get there by dark.   
Heero: "This is the spot." They stop right outside the corner of a bar.   
Hikira: "I figured. The one bar where I'm not band for violent behavior." She sounds disipointed.  
Heero: "Just get up there." She opens the car door and stands outside the car.   
Hikira: "Yah, yah. I can't believe I have to put myself on display like a hunk of meat. How can I compete with that hoe?" There's another girl on the corner, she's practically flat but trashy none the less. She had short leather boots and a blue tube top with her jean skirt. Hikira adjusts her gray baseball hat.  
Heero: "Here, pull down the top of your sleeves." Hikira exposes her shoulders and starts across the street. The other girl just stares back her brown eyes piercing.   
Girl: "This is my corner, I had to clear it." Her blond hair swings around her soft skin.   
Hikira: "Well, tomorrow you can have it back. I'm just visiting."   
Girl: "I don't see you around much."   
Hikira: "I don't do this by choice, only when I have to." Hikira's silver sword pendent hits the light.   
Girl: "Hard at home?"   
Hikira: "Money problems, you?"   
Girl: "Just need my paycheck." A man starts down the street and checks them out.   
Heero: "That's the guy." Hikira reads his lips across the distance and sticks out her leg. The other girl starts to shake her ass, Hikira scowls.   
Barrett: "Oh, you've got spunk, I like you. Come on Foxy." They start down the street to an old car, worse off then Hikira's or Duo's. The streets are totally empty. He grabs her arm.

(HD)  
Barrett: "Alright this is how it's gonna be bitch, you cooperate, you live." He grabs me, his big hands grip my collar bone, It's getting harder and harder to breathe.   
"I don't want that kinda trouble." Heero waves from a rooftop, the signal. I'm good to go.   
"But I'll still play with you." I break his grip by twisting and throw a quick side kick, I've never had a problem with speed or aim. Right on target as usual, he flies into his car door.   
Barrett: "Your gonna regret that bitch." I want my gun! Heero's now across the street.   
Girl: "Freeze Barrett." She looks over at the blond hooker, with her own gun.  
Barrett: "Oh I get it, a set up. You think you'll take me down." He laughs.   
Girl: "Agent Dorlain, Halifax police department. Come quietly and you wont get hurt."   
Barrett: "Ohh, I'm so afraid of two slutty officers, oh no the woman are coming! Run!"   
"You are SO dead!" I hate when people underestimate me or say crap about me being female. I throw a punch to his face, he grabs my arm. I knew he'd do that, I throw my weight and he twists around. Predictable Jack Ass. I sit on him, he's in a half nelson and slap on one cuff. Heero walks around, gun pointed at the man's head. Heero's aim is even better then mine, so when your his target, you better do as he says.   
Heero: "Bail en-" Barrett lifts himself with one arm. My body starts to rise a bit. He grabs Heero's ankle, my partner crashes to the ground and I'm thrown off the man and a searing pain rages through my leg and blood stains the man's hand.   
Barrett: "Eat lead, Bounty hunter." He grabs Heero's gun and starts to fire. Heero crawls backwards to avoid having his crotch blown off. I grab the guy by the neck and Heero scrambles to his feet and the man starts to fire at the Agent. A man runs from the sidelines and help Agent Dorlain. I grab the cuff, he keeps fighting and throws me off again, the pain gets worse. He jumps into his car and starts up the engine. Heero stands up and grabs his second gun and shoots at the windows, the shatter instantly. Barrett spins the wheel and the car starts after Heero, I try to get up and help but blood seeps through the lines of gashes that made there way through my boot and into my skin, I can't even stand up. Agent Dorlain springs up and throws herself at my partner, they roll out of the way and he takes off down the street. 

(HD)   
I don't believe it. I totally screwed up. Walking into my apartment I can feel ever step in the long stairway to my apartment as Heero helps me to my place. Heero's mind is drifting, I can tell. He always stays totally silent and stares straight ahead. 

(HY)   
Hikira: "Heero, I'm so sorry."   
"What? Why?"   
Why would she be apologizing? I'm disappointed that we didn't bring him in too but it's not her fault. This is one confusing girl…or maybe I just don't understand woman.   
Hikira: "I should have been there instead of Dorlain."   
Heero: "Don't be stupid, you can't even walk." 

(HD)  
He tries to make his voice expressionless…Makes me wonder what he's really thinking. He helps me down on my apartment couch and goes to the cupboard for some peroxide.   
"Heero, it's ok I can take care of myself."

(HY)   
She's gotta learn to accept help, she acts so strong and wont just take anything. She doesn't let her guard down for even me. I can tell she's in pain, yet she still tries to walk. Idiot.  
"Sit down, Hikira for God's sake!"  
She falls over, I catch her in my arms.   
"How the hell did you get that anyway?" I stare at the giant gashes, unable to look away.   
Hikira: "I dunno, I think he had a knife or something." She smiles weakly.  
"Those are pretty deep, do you want me to take you to a doctor?"   
Hikira: "I want you to go home, I'll be fine." I sigh and leave. Stubborn woman.

(DM)  
Ahhh, sittin' in my ma chair, drinkin' ma coffee. Nothin much beats this. Except if this chair didn't squeak.   
*Squeak, Squeak*   
I push it back and forth, staring at the wheel. I can't help it, once I start to think about it, it bugs me more and more. I love these cushions too, very pretty colors an- Hello Hello, what do we have here, luvvy?  
"Hey Relena, lookin good." I raise my coffee to her, she snatches it out of my hand.   
"And Browshar, lookin pissed." I would raise my chair to him, but it's propping me up.   
Browshar: "Some stupid Bounty hunters got in the way of our arrest last night."  
Relena: "Stop saying that, they were just doin' their job, like us."   
Browshar: "Well, they still got in the way." They start bitchin about what happened. I listen but ignore it at the same time. Because quite frankly, I don't give a damn.   
Relena: "……Hey but the guy was kinda cute…"  
Browshar: "You probably woulda liked that little bitch, she was a cocky little slut."   
"Gee thanks." Man these guys are annoying, who do they think I am?   
Relena: "No no, he's still hooked on his old girlfriend." Not hooked…she's my…friend.   
Browshar: "So? Who ever heard of a Maxwell sticking to one girl?" S'cuse me?  
"Ok, are you guys done yet?" I could stick to one girl…Yah, I could if I wanted to.   
Browshar: "I didn't think the Maxwell's ever really liked a girl." How many more insults can they come up with for my family? Agh, Make them stop. I run my hands over my face and lean my head back, listening but hardly hearing everything from the ongoing argument of what I'm like. Hey, I wonder how many tiles are on this ceiling…1…4…6…8…   
Relena: "…Well he's also the first Maxwell to go for a tomboyish girl, I hear she won't even wear a dress…" She won't…doesn't that make her less slutty? Less of a "Maxwell's girl?"   
Browshar: "But he's not the first to fall for this girl, she's supposed to be sweeeet." Oh boy, she is…23…26…27…29…Christ they just keep going, and I don't mean the tiles.  
Relena: "Well, that guy sure was." 33…34…38…39…43…4…42, 43…44…48…

(QW)   
Ok, so they may be my two best but they can't bring in this guy alone, no matter how much rage she may have. How can I tell them they have help for this one? Does it count as socializing? cuz I don't think they do that to much. Me and Yuy joke about a Didogi/Maxwell relationship sometimes, she denies it though. I swear, Heero's the only one in this office who can look at her without blushing or cowering, besides me of course, I'm married.   
Wife: "You have to go to work today, I don't care who will hurt you."   
"They are so not gonna like this though Dorothy, and Hikira's already pissed at me."  
Dorothy: "She wouldn't still be mad about that dress thing would she?"   
"Well it's not likely she's over it. Plus I have to tell them about there new partners."  
Dorothy: "So what?? Your THEIR boss, they take it from you. If she doesn't want to sacrifice a bit for a job and they don't want to give up their anti-social status: FIRE THEM." What can I say? She's a demanding woman but damn she's fine. I just hope she's right.

(DM)  
Relena: "Well, we gotta go. Later Maxwell." 89…97…110…There gone? YES! Where were they going again? Ah, I don't care that much. Man, I rub my eyes, they hurt from staring at those damn tiles. They make you sick after a while…121…125…127…

(3)   
Hikira: "I'm gonna nail this ass tonight!" She walks in with a slight limp.   
Heero: "No your not, your still hurt." Her silver eyes flare with anger. Quatre walks out of his office and right away notices the two, Heero's sitting on top of the small cabinet in the hallway and Hikirabeside him glaring. The two are in their trench coat ensembles.  
Quatre: "Alright, I heard about what happened last night and first off, are you ok?"  
Hikira: "I'm fine and I'll take this guy down by myself to prove it." Heero smiles at her frustration. She glares at him, Quatre clears his throat, the two agents turn back.  
Quatre: "Fortunately you won't have to. Your partners will be here soon."  
Heero: "What? We both have a partner already. She's fine."  
Quatre: "No, it's the cops on this case down town." 

(HD)  
Partners? I have Heero, I don't need the fucking feds out here. I'm really fine, does he think I need these guys as a crutch or something?   
"We can do this alone, we always do."   
Quatre: "We just got word that he shot and killed an officer last night, I just want protection for you two. Your my best and fave Agents so…"   
"Hey maybe it was those bastards from last night." I can't help but smile, Heero hints one.   
Heero: "It's dangerous, that's why you put us on it." He's right.   
Quatre: "Yes but let's be honest, it could be easier with more help."  
"We don't need help!" He's not listening, that means he's already called them.

(3)   
Two agents walk to the small group and look like they're going to be sick. The male and female are in normal officers uniforms while the bond enforcers are in their unconventional outfits. Hikira pulls down her sunglasses slightly and stares with a surprised and revolted little laugh.   
Hikira: "Agents…great…" Relena looks disgusted with her hunter counterpart.   
Quatre: "You've already met?" He looks a little confused, Hikira scowls.   
Heero: "Not really." He lifts his shades too, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.   
Quatre: "Heero Yuy, Hikira Didogi meet Relena Dorlain and Jeff Browshar."   
Hikira: "Yah…" Her voice is mono-tone. She watches Relena as she keeps her eyes on Heero the whole time. She feels inside her giant jacket and runs her gloved hand along her gun.   
Hikira: "They put a rookie on this case and your trying to tell us it's for our own good?"  
Quatre: "What? Is he not as advanced as I dunno, your boyfriend?" He jokes in an innocent voice. Heero smiles as she blushes and tries to defend herself.   
Hikira: "He's not my boyfriend."   
Heero: "Yah we need someone like him on this case so big, strong and fearless."   
Hikira: "Yah right, that chicken wuss?" She looks at him like he's insane.   
Quatre: "You were actually expecting them to put someone like Maxwell on this case? He couldn't work with another cop if his life depended on it."  
Relena: "Maxwell? As in Duo Maxwell? The guy back at the office?" She tries not to laugh.  
Browshar: "Your the one he's hooked on?"   
Hikira: "What? No!…I don't think." Relena: "sick…"   
Hikira: "Well atleast he'd help us with the capture unlike our friend Jeff here."   
Browshar: "You looked like you had it under control."   
Heero: "Yah, cars, guns and knives are very under control.Wait, I don't care. We're heading out. We have a job to do."   
~

Whaddya think? I need feedback to write better so pleeeeze send comments, feedback, critisism, flames, dirty laundrey, your little brother you've been trying to get rid of...anything. If ur lazy, just send a blank e-mail to prove you read it. I DON'T CARE!!!!!


	2. Dirty deeds done dirt cheap

Thunder2 **-Thunder p2 **   
  
(HD)  
*jingle, jingle, Smash*  
Yes, this is my pathetic attempt to open my own apartment. The key's stuck as usual. So we spent all day riding around in Heero's nice car and found nothing. That's ok, we had a fun filled day of listening to that female whine. God can she whine. I don't think Heero noticed though, he was to busy staring at Dorlain and trying to get Browshar of his back. I think Browshar was purposely trying to piss Heero off though, that's suicide. Heero never was much of an arguer though, luckily for our side I am. This is gonna be one pissy case. I figure, if I can ever get this damn door unlocked. Finally it opens with a nice gentle crash.  
"Yah, I had trouble with that too, maybe you should get it fixed." I yank it out of the lock.  
"I'll get right on that, I mean it's not as important as food or anything." Jeeze, what a smart ass. Ahhh, nice freezing apartment with my toaster and… man on my couch. Ok there's a man on my couch. Who is he and why is he on my couch?  
"Who are you and why are you on my couch." Well, it seemed like a reasonable question.   
Man on my couch: "…You must be Hikira. I'm Trowa Barton, you've been recommend for info." Ok Trowa Barton but why are you on my couch, man this guy needs a hair cut. I've got so many questions but if I asked them that would make me sound polite and sophisticated.  
"Well, do you want a shiny object to stare at? 'cuz I don't know how long you've been here but I know for a fact staring at that wall isn't that amusing." So can't make any real conversation, big deal. Who uses real conversation any time in their life anyway? Man he doesn't look impressed. He just sits there expressionless, a lot like how'd I'd picture one of Heero's friends, if he had any that is. Maybe he knows him….  
Trowa: "That's twice in less the three minutes, They were right. I need to talk seriously for a minute, as hard as that may be for you." Shit, he's got me there. I eye him suspiciously.  
Trowa: "Don't worry, I've also heard about your…hobbies and habits." I can't help it, I just don't feel afraid around him. I hang my coat on the door knob, to bad over half of it's still on the floor. I sigh and throw it on the counter and throw myself over the top of the couch.  
  
(TB)  
Well, she's not shy or way to cautious. I guess she either trusts that I'm a friend of a friend or she trusts her own powers to take down anyone. I wonder if the others know I'm here yet.  
"I have information on the Barrett case and some news on your latest capture." She wouldn't like this, I've been warned of her quick temper and hate for today's "Weak justice system, Quoting: Why don't they just let me kill the ones I capture? They're usually guilty if they run." Personally, I have no argument against that. I don't like people that much, socializing isn't my strong point so a lot of people are automatically afraid or reluctant around me, why is she so different? She's so…confident and damn is she fine, the rumors were so true.  
"The two kinda blend together so first: Wayte is on prohibition and word is he's out for you. Second: I'm also looking for Barrett and you've been suggested for help."  
  
(HD)  
Who does this guy think he is? I can't give out info like that. Ok, I'm soooo confused. Who recommended me? and how do "the streets" know so much? Who is this guy and why does he want to find Barrett? How'd he even get in here?   
"….ummm…uh huh……" Damn, I kinda screwed up there.  
  
(3)  
Trowa: "OK first off, do you have any info on Barrett?" There silent game starts.  
Hikira: "I'm not allowed to give that kinda info out."  
Trowa: "Yah, I figured…"  
Hikira: "My turn, Why are you looking for him?"  
Trowa: "Let's just say he owes me a lot of money."   
Hikira: "OK your turn."  
Trowa: "Any question?" She nods, he hints a smile and starts to think.  
Trowa: "Do you like living alone?"  
Hikira: "What kinda question is that?"  
Trowa: "Hey, it's my turn. Answer."  
Hikira: "I don't think anybody does."  
Trowa: "Good then it's settled. Saying what does count as your question."  
Hikira: "Damn." She knew she wouldn't have many left. He seems to have most of his answers.  
Hikira: "OK, what's all this about Wayte?"  
Trowa: "Turns out that Wayte may have raped and beaten those women but none of them cared enough to show up at the trail, he's been placed in prohibition and his hand still hurts."  
Hikira: "Shiiitttt." She doesn't look to devastated but like she's going to laugh at the thought.   
Trowa: "Ok, I'll be back in the morning with my stuff."  
Hikira: "What? Why?"  
Trowa: "The games over and I'm staying here for a while." He leaves with a very quick flash of what might have been a victorious smile.   
  
(DM)  
Wow, fun day. I love being the guy who sits back and does paperwork and takes calls. I really do. Almost as much as I love falling out of this damn chair three times.  
*squeak, squeak CRASH*  
four times. All and all it's been *sigh* such a wonderful day. Maybe I'll go see 'kira today.  
Relena: "OMIGOD SHUT UP!!!" huh? Is Relena, She doesn't look to impressed with Browshar.  
Browshar: "Well Christ, did you hear how she just went on?"  
Relena: "Well Christ, did you notice how your just going on??" Ohhh, she got him there.  
Browshar: "Your girlfriend's a Bitch, Maxwell." Great, that's what I wanna hear too.  
"Gee, this is almost as fun as yesterday's conversation."   
Relena: "Well, If you weren't arguing with her or Heero the whole time-"  
"Wait, wait. You guys were with Hikira and Heero?" I can't help but laugh, it's funny!  
Browshar: "I knew you'd like that slut for last night, it was her."  
"Shit!! She was in a DRESS????" No way no way no way no way no way no way no way no way.  
Browshar: "A skirt." Dammit damn dammit damn dammit damn.  
"I MISSED IT!!! You should have gotten a picture or something!!!!" DAMNIT!!! DAMMMNITTT!!  
Relena: "oh, big deal. You'll see it again some day, but I think Heero hates me!!"   
I won't ever see that again, I don't know what she's smoking. She likes Heero? Well, that's just funny. Even if I don't know the guy that good but I don't think he'd like someone like her, she's too…ugh, enough to make you sick  
"I hate you, doesn't that bug you?"  
Relena: "You don't hate me." Oh, nice to be told my opinion. I can't stand these two but let's face it, I can't hate them. There's very few people I actually do hate… but man that guy on TV gets on my nerves soooo much though, I could just squeeze his head so hard-  
Relena: "I dunno, he must be thinking about that TV evangelist again."  
Browshar: "Ah, yah." What? I look down at the paper I was holding…opps. Oh well.  
  
(HD)  
Radio: "It's not looking good Harv, it's a pretty rainy Wednesday."  
"ughhhhh……" I don't like the rain that much. Not when I have to work atleast. I don't mind it at night either, just not when I have to work. I drag myself out of bed and get cleaned up. I love cereal and doughnuts, they're two of my greatest addictions, food wise atleast. So just try to imagine my shock and the sight of a 24 pack of doughnuts just sitting there. Of course I forgot about them pretty fast when the sound of the TV was coming from the opposite direction. I dive onto the couch which used to just face a wall and look at Trowa.  
Trowa: "I got tired of staring at the wall so I bought a TV."  
"You finally got bored, eh? Told ya it wasn't that fun."  
Announcer 1: "And it's the 76ers with the ball, Allen Iverson making a WHOA! Awesome shot!"  
Announcer 2: "It's no wonder he made MVP." WHOA! Go SIXERS!! Doughnuts!   
"Ok, so what about the doughnuts? Tim Hortons isn't open yet."   
Trowa: "It is if you know the right people." That actually makes sense.   
Announcer 1: "Butcha know once Shaq's got the ball, there's no stopping the Lakers."  
Announcer 2: "Him and Kobe make a great team."   
*Ring ring brring.*  
"Hello?"  
Quatre: "Didogi, I know you need money so I have smaller job here for you."  
Hikira: "Be right down."  
  
  
(HD)  
Ok, so by small he meant microscopic. $200 is hardly a job, he's just lucky I really need cash. Ah, but whenever I feel like it couldn't get worse I come to trashy neighborhood like this one and pull dumbasses out of their less then sixth-rate apartment for very little cash.  
"Bail enforcement officer, open the door."  
*BBZZTTT*  
  
(3)  
The intimidating officer's unwavering eyes pierce the young landlord as he smiles nervously as she brushes past him and up the stairs waving her badge as she goes.  
*Knock, Knock*  
Hikira: "Bail enforcement officer, Mr. Chang please open the door."   
Wufei: "No, Those were bogus charges anyway! There is no JUSTICE!" He yells through the door.  
Hikira: "You still have to show up at the trail Mr. Chang." He peeks curiously out the partially opened door. Then slams it.  
Wufei: "I don't believe it! They sent a fucking Onna to take me in??"  
Hikira: "Why don't you come out here and say that MR. CHANG!!" The sound of the door unlocking echoes through the hall. No one comes out. She opens the door and steps into the empty room, a breeze blows through the open window.  
  
(DM)  
Hikira: "…So the stupid bastard got away." This coffee is seriously good.  
"Doesn't seem worth it for only $200." *Coffeeeee. Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, Coffeee. Coffee COFFEE! *It is the official coffee song, copyrighted to me.  
Hikira: "I know, and I got…" Wow, look at her lips move. They're so pretty, man we should do this more often. Right now we're at that Starbucks in Chapters (bookstore) and both of us are bitching about the lousy day we had. OK Duo-man concentrate on the words, stay focused.  
Hikira: "…Would you know him?"   
"I know so many people babe, I can't even keep track of them all." I wish I had seen her in that skirt!!! I bet she looked hot in it, not that she doesn't look hot in that shirt but still-  
Hikira: "So how was your day?"   
"Hm? Oh pretty boring, I got stuck around the office again. No cases worth my expertise have come up, it's so boring." That and I'm on prohibition for the vandalism charges Hey I'm still a teenager, I shouldn't have to set a good example for anyone.  
Hikira: "That and your still on prohibition for spray painting "Shinigami Rulez" on the cliff." Damn, she's good.  
"Ok, that too. So I've got a bit of free time, I'll help you with the Chang take down."  
Hikira: "I'll meet you there at 11:00." She starts to leave. Smooth Maxwell, sooo smooth. Let's ruin it.  
"Oh and babe, nice sweater" (If you don't get it, it's graffitied all over my neighborhood.)  
Hikira: "Yah, and nice pants Maxwell." She's good, but they are nice pants. (Picture this in a comic book and a nice little idiot sign hovers over his head.)   
  
(HD)  
Rain, again. Damn. Oh well, let's go. It's…shit! It's 10:15, damn you Tim Hortons and your delicious selection of instant breakfast's! I hop into my car and top the apartments. Maxwell's been waiting, shit. My white t-shirt shines from under my jean jacket and my usual gray hat.  
"Been waiting long?" I can't help but ask, he'll probably say no.   
Duo: "No longer then Mr. Chang up there." He points to the building.   
"Ok, here's the plan. He only has one other exit, the window. You stay here and watch it."  
Duo: "Yah, right. Who's desperate enough to use the window?"  
"He's done it before."   
  
(WC)  
Why are they here again? That stupid Onna really wants me in. I don't see why, don't they have anything better to do? Or atleast anyone better to send in? What about that guy down there, he must be like her partner or something. Just not her!!  
*knock knock*  
Hikira: "Hey Chang, I'm not here to play games just come out." Yah right.  
"I'm not here right now, come back never onna."  
Hikira: "Don't you think I'm that stupid??"  
"Your an Onna aren't you." Just goin' on a hunch, I think I pissed her off.  
  
(HD)  
"Don't make me break down the door."  
Wufei: "You couldn't get this lock open if you life depended on it."  
"You better hope so because your life does depend on it." I'm not locksmith, but I know an easy job when I see it. Man, this guys gonna regret all this.  
"Say goodbye Mr. Chang." I pull out my gun and shoot the lock and hinges. One direct kick and the door falls down.  
  
(3)  
Wufei: "Shit." He takes off frantically around the main room and to the window, spotting the man just waiting for him to jump. Hikira stands in the doorway and starts after him. She jumps the couch and he runs to the left, heading for the door. She's right behind him as they both enter the hallway. She grabs his shirt and attempts to pull him back in but with no avail as he falls to the ground. He resists and scrambles to his feet, she tackles him and they both crash to the floor of the room. He starts to kick her, she flips back to her feet. She picks him up, he kicks her and they both slam backwards against the two walls. They both stand up and get ready for round two *ding ding*. Wufei grabs her shoulders and tries to trip her, she grabs his collar and lets herself fall. The coffee table flips over as they land on it and roll. He jumps back on his feet, she foot sweeps him and he joins her back on the floor, not before pulling down the curtains though. They start into a little wrestling match and he kicks her onto the couch. Her body flies into the top of it and it falls backwards.   
  
(DM)   
*beep beep, beep beep*   
"Damnit, What is it??" I can't help but sound frustrated, I hate this damn radio.  
Browshar: "We have a reported disturbance and the Three Keys Apartment building, check it out if your not to busy Maxwell, considering it wasn't worth coming in today."  
"I'm on it." No since getting the others into this.  
"HEY HIKIRA!!! HURRY UP!!"   
  
(3)   
They both stand up slowly, the once neat, cheap and trashy apartment was now just cheap and extremely trashy. It looks like a tornado had past through and they'd been caught in the middle.  
Hikira: "Alright, you ready to come nicely now?" Her hair, clothes and clothes a mess.  
Wufei: "Never" He's not in any better shape. He takes off, jumping over everything and to the hallway, She sighs and takes off after him. She tackles him and the top of the stairs and they both roll down two flights.  
  
(DM)   
I gotta stop this.  
"Police, open it now."   
BZZZT crash, smash.  
Hikira: "There ya dirty bastard!" Well she got him…damn, this is bad.  
"Shit, what happened to you?" God, she's a mess.  
Hikira: "What does it matter? I got him didn't I?"  
"Yah……I guess…but isn't it a little much for 200?"  
Hikira: "They won't tow my rust pile yet." She has a point. I catch a glance at her victim.  
"What the fuck? Did you throw him out the window?"  
Hikira: "Down the stairs, can we take your crap pile? If mine falls apart in the middle of the road I'll have to chase the fucker down again."   
Wufei: "sssssssshhhhhhhiiiittttt." His head lifts for a minute. They're both bleeding and not quite standing straight. I can't help but sigh, I get in between them and help them to my car.  
  
(QW)  
"That was Maxwell, he's with Didogi and they're back at her place. They got Chang."  
Heero: "Yah, I'm so happy." He's so sarcastic all the time, he's got to lighten up a bit.  
"What's your problem?" I bet it has something to do with those cops.  
Heero: "It's those cops, the girl seems nice enough but that guy…"  
"Well, I tell you what I'll do. You guys split up in teams tomorrow. You and Dorlain and Didogi with Browshar, how's that?" This should make things a bit better.  
Heero: "Hikira's not gonna be impressed."  
Dammit.  
  
(HD)   
Fuck, my head is in PAIN!! Sitting up hurts.  
TV: "…so I says to Mabel I says-"  
"TROWA!! Turn down the damn TV." Ah my head my head my head my head!!!   
Duo: "Hey babe, your up." What's he doing here?  
"What are you doing here?"  
Duo: "I thought I'd stay until you woke up."  
"I gotta get to work."  
Duo: "I'll drive you." Probably for the best, I can't see straight. I got to stand up and fall back on the bed, he wraps his arms around my waist.   
Duo: "Up ya go." Man he has nice hands…going up my shirt.  
"Not today Maxwell. Screw off."  
Duo: "Jeeze you are in a pissy mood aint ya?"  
"Extremely." Well, not really. I'm just running out of excuses.  
  
(3)  
Duo: "Here ya are, see ya babe."  
Hikira: "Bye Duo." Without even thinking she turns and they kiss. A long goodbye.  
Duo: "That's more like it, I'll see you later."  
Relena: "sick."  
Jeff: "Very."  
  
(3)  
Quatre: "…so don't kill him Hikira."  
Hikira: "Why would I do anything like that?" Heero and Quatre just look at her.  
Browshar: "Yah, she could do so much to me. Watch out! I'm scared."  
Quatre: "Watch it buddy or you'll be back in a body bag."  
Browshar: "Oh, iz da girly girl gonna hurt me?"  
Hikira: "I'm more of a man then you'll ever be, chicken ass."  
Browshar: "What? She gonna talk me to death?"  
Hikira: "Just try not to trip over that thin line your crossing or you may end up down the stairs. I already know I can survive the fall but you may suffocate in your fat."  
Heero: "Burnt." Her icy glare pierces the fire of rage as they pass between the two.  
Quatre: "Just go and get out of my office."  
  
(DM)  
Finally, you wouldn't think it'd take them this long to let me back on. I wonder if I get the radio on this thing…  
Radio: "-138 Sardeen Street, I repeat officer down. Send all units to 138 Sardeen Street."  
"I'm there."   
  
(3)  
There are cop cars everywhere as the young officer pulls up into the center lot. It had been the old warehouse, obvious place for a murder. This wasn't exactly the best place in the town and most of the cases had been just drug deals gone bad, but an officer?  
Duo: "So what's up?"  
Forseth: "Oh, Maxwell. I'm sorry but…"  
Duo: "What??" They slowly wheel out the body, he checks under the cover and backs up.  
Duo: "…shit……"   
  
(DM)  
Holy fuck……No way. It's seriously impossible.   
Forseth: "We found someone else to." The image of a shaken girl walks out of the building and to me…Hikira.  
"What are you doing here?" Shit.  
Hikira: "I was working with Browshar, looking for Barrette."  
"So? What the fuck happened?"  
Hikira: "Duo, trust me, I didn't do it. I went inside, someone else was there. I called to Browshar for backup but he wouldn't come in. I think he was afraid. Anyway so I was inside by myself, following shadows. When the figure covered my mouth, I fought back and yelled for help. Then I was knocked unconscious. I woke up to find Browshar dead, the police surrounding this place and……my guns gone."…Browshar…shot? Her Gun??  
"You had a fucking gun??? And my fellow officer was shot with it???"  
Hikira: "Look Duo, I DIDN'T DO IT! I'm a victim here too."  
"Shit…you have to be joking……shit……does Relena know?" She's not gonna like this.  
Hikira: "I don't know."   
  
(3)   
Just then a black convertible screeches into the lot. It twists around under the force of the high speed. Relena jumps out without even opening the door and runs to the paramedics. They shake their heads, she starts to cry. Heero slowly walks to his partner and the braided cop.  
Heero: "Fuck…Didogi."  
Hikira: "Don't tell me you think it was me too??"  
Heero: "You have motive, threats and no alibi."  
Hikira: "GOD DAMMIT! Someone listen to me. It wasn't me!! Heero, Duo I thought-"  
*slap*  
A stinging sensation burns through her cheek. Relena stands there in tears.  
Relena: "I…I would love for you-you to somehow know what a hor-horrible thing you've done you bitch…and then denying it. He didn't deserve this…YOU DESERVE TO BE IN THAT BAG!"  
Hikira: "I don't have to listen to this."  
Relena: "YES YOU DO!!!! You little freak, you have to hear every word of this." Her words are filled with hate.  
Hikira: "Don't make this worse."   
Relena: "What, you gonna kill me too?"  
Hikira: "I understand how you feel but I didn't do it." Her voice is unusually soft and compassionate.  
Relena: "Right, you really know. Heero's still here isn't he? So's Duo, your little man-whore."  
Duo: "Hey, Hey we're all upset but-"  
Hikira: "You don't know what your saying, your just upset."  
Relena: "I'm past upset you murdering cunt." Tears stream down her already stained face.  
Hikira: "Look…I'm gonna leave now. Are you guys gonna be ok?"  
Heero nods.  
Duo: "Yah…"  
Relena: "NO!! I'll never be ok. Don't just walk away you emotionless assassin. Don't you feel remorse?? Don't walk away from your responsibly." She starts to walk away, Duo catches up to her.  
Duo: "look into my eyes Hikira, I've known you forever." Everything about him is stern.  
Hikira: "I-I can't."  
Duo: "Why? Are you afraid of what you might see?"   
Hikira: "No, I'm afraid of what you might see." She turns away, he catches a glimpse of a tear in her eye.   
  
(HD)  
They let me go home tonight and I haven't seen Duo since. Probably a good thing…I'm not a big fan of being arrested. I decided to take the day off work today, Trowa might be lonely.   
"I'm so pissed off! I havta avoid any cops for a while. Just until they find a new lead."  
Trowa: "As long as you have a plan." Ya know, I kinda like this guy, he bought ice cream.  
"You believe me don't you? I didn't do it, really." Please tell me he believes me.  
Trowa: "I haven't know you that long…I'm not really in a position-" Shut up Trowa.  
"Shut up Trowa." Told him.  
*ding ding ding*  
"Holy shit, I'm not here!"   
  
(3)  
She dives into her room. The tall teen slowly walks to the door that sounds like it's having a spaz attack. He opens it, a Chinese teen stand in front of the bell with his bags.  
Wufei: "What? Are you one of this bitches man-whores? God knows she's not worthy of a real man!!" He pushes by Trowa, his moss green eyes silently follow the young boy as he throws his stuff by the couch and throws himself on the couch, remote already in hand.  
Wufei: "Hey BITCH!!! Get out HERE NOW!!" The young girl comes out curiously, gasping in surprise and hate.   
Hikira: "Get out of my house Chang."  
Wufei: "I told ya, bogus charges. They were all dropped."  
Hikira: "Then why are you here?"  
Wufei: "Funny you should ask. I'm here because one landlord will not let me stay in my apartment. Maybe because IT WAS TRASHED!!! They kicked my out and I need a place to stay. So who's this clown? Your brother or pimp?"  
Hikira: "He's just here for the open house."  
Wufei: "So where do you sleep?"  
Trowa: "On my couch." Wufei looks a little confused but brushes it off.  
Wufei: "right……" Se walks to the window and stares out into the parking lot.   
Hikira: "Shit."   
Trowa: "What?"  
Hikira: "Maxwell."   
Wufei: "so?"  
Hikira: "I think he's here to arrest me for murder."  
Trowa: "Not the best way to start your day…"  
Wufei: "I dunno, seems like a sweet bit of cruel irony to me. The bitchy bounty hunter if finally on the opposite end of her own twisted game. I like it."  
Hikira: "You also like carrying a concealed."  
Wufei: "Bogus charges!!! It was a ceremonial knife, not a weapon."  
Hikira: "Bogus charges! Someone else killed this guy."   
Wufei: "That doesn't stop it from being funny."  
Hikira: "Hilarious. I could have you thrown out, you know."  
Wufei: "And I could invite that cop-pimp of yours up."  
Hikira: "You wouldn't."   
Wufei: "I also thought you wouldn't throw me down the stairs."   
Hikira: "You fell."  
Wufei: "Yah right."  
Hikira: "You can also fall out that window."   
Wufei: "You wanna go for a double homicide? Why doesn't it surprise me that you killed that guy. And you'd be delivering me to your friend down there…"  
*ding ding*  
Wufei: "…or friend up here, I'll get it."  
Hikira: "You wouldn't."   
Wufei: "You wouldn't throw me down the stairs would you?" He opens the door, she dives into her room.  
Duo: "Alright Hik-…who are you?"   
Wufei: "Hikira's boyfriend, Chang Wufei."  
Duo: "Chang? As in bastard-of-an-arrest Chang? As in $200-minor-felony-Chang?"  
Wufei: "Ah, you must be the officer outside my window. Charges are cleared and I came here to brag. Ya know, I think she sleeps with all her captures cuz I'm pretty sure I'm not first."  
Duo: "Man, I'm gonna be sick."   
Wufei: "Yes. I came in here and found this other guy, I dunno who he is but he said I could have another go on her before I left so I figure I'll stay for a while. Are you here for the same reasons? Because she just stepped out for a minute. I'm sure once she gets back she'll be ready for more if you want to wait. I mean it's not like she's got anything better to do."  
Duo: "You know what, I'm good. I think I'll pass."  
Wufei: "Nonsense, come in. The whore'll be back soon." They sit him on the couch and silently wave behind his head. She quickly crawls out the slightly open door and flies down the stairs.  
  
(HD)  
Ok, so where can I go? I guess the office, nice day off…Dammit Chang. That was just wrong.  
Heero: "Hey, didn't think we'd be seeing you today."  
"I wasn't even planing on coming."  
Quatre: "Maxwell stopped by, he's looking for you."   
"Yah I figured. I had to lose him at my apartment."   
Heero: "Browshar's funeral is today…"  
"………"  
Quatre: "…I'm sorry Didogi…Your off the case." What? I look up and into his eyes.  
"Why? Because that jerk wouldn't stay with me in there? Because he was a wuss and got himself killed?" This isn't fair. This isn't fair at all.  
Quatre: "It's that or I turn you in."  
"Fine." I don't need his permission to bring in that Jack ass.  
Quatre: "Look, I'm sorry but I don't know what else to do."  
"I do, but I can't go back home."  
Quatre: "I have a few errands you could run for the office. I'll pay you." That's ok, I'll find my own ways to stay busy. I just walk out.  
  
(DM)  
Omigod, how much longer can he go on like this?   
Wufei: "……as fun as it's been, I gotta go." Thank God.  
"Ya, I'll see ya." The door slams, I look over at the tall boy beside me.  
"Do you mind if I leave?" He's silent. He looks at me for a minute, then turns back to the TV.  
"Thanks." I pick it up and leave. That took way to long and was way to detailed.  
  
(HD)  
The lights are still on, Trowa or Chang must still be home. I slide the unlocked door open.  
"Weird…Wufei…Trowa! TROWA!" I walk through the empty house. A small cloth is held tightly around my mouth.  
I black out.   
~  
  
(HD)  
I'm really starting to hate chloroform. Ugh, where am I?   
"AHH! SHIT!!!" I can't move, my hands are handcuffed to my cupboards.   
"Fuck!!" My shirt's gone.  
"BARTON? MAXWELL? CHANG?? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" Shit, how do I get out of this?  
Ok, think I can stand up to about my knees and the phones just on the counter. If I can walk up the side of the counter, I might be able to knock down the phone without dying……   
Yes! Ow, shit my leg. My calves are a little scraped but now if I can only reach…ugh there and pull it over, damn I'm good. Now……Who do I call? Maxwell…no he's out to arrest me…I have Trowa's cell phone number but it's all the way up there…I don't really want Heero to see me like this and defiantly not Quatre. Don't I know any girls? Relena, but she'd probably take advantage of my…situation and light me on fire or something. Besides, I don't really like her, she's very whiny. I guess I'll just call Heero.  
*click bang bang bang.*  
Shit.   
  
(3)  
The door opens and Wufei walks in and looks over at her. He sets down the groceries he'd just bought and walks over, just standing over her smiling.  
Wufei: "What is this? Playing a new kind of whore game with your boyfriend?"  
Hikira: "No, and I'm not a whore."  
Wufei: "Ok, then whatcha doin?"  
Hikira: "Calling for help"  
Wufei: "Oh yah…so your not purposely like that?"   
Hikira: "No you dolt. Now go away."   
Wufei: "Want me to-"  
Hikira: "NO! I'm calling Heero." She sulks and tries to dial.  
Wufei: "Here." He undoes the cuffs after a few minutes of picking at them. She shakes her wrist and stands up. He smiles victoriously as she glares at him with a false hatred then smiles. He picks his grocery bag up and puts it on the counter, she just watches.  
Wufei: "What? Aren't you gonna call the cops or something?"   
Hikira: "I can't…" She sulks.   
Wufei: "Look, your gonna have to choose between killing people or getting handcuffed to your cupboard by some raving lunatic." She scowls.  
Hikira: "Jeeze, decisions decisions."   
Wufei: "So your just gonna let this guy get off?" He starts to but the food away.  
Hikira: "No……I'll call Maxwell. I mean…If he wanted to arrest me…he would have done it by now right?" Wufei shrugs.  
  



	3. Shoot to thrill

Very sorry peeps, but I havn't posted in...4 months. Mostly because the only real reason I posted here was the forum, once it's back you'll be hearin alot more from the ol' KY. Anyway, enjoy!

(HD)  
That was the longest phone call I've ever had with that boy. I dunno, I'm getting mixed feelings from him. It's hard to tell if he wants to throw me and jail or have sex, knowing him probably both.   
Duo: "I wanna help you on the Barrett case." What?  
"S'cuse me?"  
Duo: "Look, I worry 'bout you and after what happened today" I don't believe this.   
"What? You don't think I can take care of myself??"   
Duo: "Yah, you handled today nicely."  
"I was going to call Heero for help."   
Duo: "You really gotta get some better hobbies or an improved sex life, it'll take your mind off things." Yah right, how do you improve on something that doesn't exist? Not only my sex life but my social life was wearing down to null and my hobbies consisted of playing hide and go seek with the FTA and collecting roommates. You know, some people collect T.V guide magazines, some people collect pokamon, I collect roommates.I've just come to the bitter conclusion that I have no life. 

(3)  
Hikira: "Well, I was thinking about getting a dog." He smiles and sighs.   
Duo: "What do you do with your free time then?"  
She pulls out a little black book full of phone numbers and addresses, Duo's eyes widen.  
Duo: "What is that?" He knew, but had to make sure.  
Hikira: "Barrett's address book."   
Duo: "How did you get that?"  
Hikira: "AhYour a cop aren't you?" Duo puts his fingers in his ears.   
Duo: "LA LA LA LA!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! You do know breaking and entering is illegal, right?"  
Hikira: "What? Since when?" She looks shocked and smiles.  
Duo: "You do this on purpose don't you?"   
Hikira: "Who me?"  
Duo: "Why would I not be surprised if Barrett committed suicide?"  
  
(HY)  
The office seems so empty without Didogi around.  
Quatre: "I'm sorry, I can't put her back on."  
"" (death glare)  
Quatre: "I can offer you a new partner though"  
"" I don't want a new partner. My old one was fine.  
Quatre: "What about that cute officer? I can arrange it with her superiors."  
"" Cute isn't the word for her.   
Quatre: "*sigh* Here's her phone number and address if you need anything."  
Might as well take it, I have nothing better to do. I grab the little paper and walk out. 

(QW)  
I can't believe I just did that. I feel so low.  
I pick up the phone and dial.  
"There Ms. Dorlain, I did it. Are you happy?"  
*click*  
I just hope Heero's not to mad at me. Who am I kidding? Everyone's mad at me.   
"*Sigh"   
~

(3)  
The young Japanese boy jogs down the road, the early morning air hitting his green wind breaker. All he can hear is his own labored breathing as he rounds a corner and knocks on the single houses small white door. A young girl answers, yawning before looking over her guest.  
Relena: "Heero! What are you doing here so early?"  
Heero: "Do you want to catch Barrett or not? Go get dressed."   
Relena: "B-But it's only 5:30! We don't usually start until 9:00."  
Heero: "Correction, you don't usually start until 9:00 I'm usually outta here by now. Tomorrow, be ready. Now go get washed up." She starts up the stairs as he lets himself into the neat house. The posh surroundings gave the impression that nothing less of a maid could have cleaned it.

(RD)  
Omigod! THANK YOU!! I can't believe he's at MY HOUSE!!! I should thank Quatre later.what should I wear? Just casual I guess. He doesn't look to fancy, but damn is he cute!!! OK, my white tee-shirtjeans and thewhite sneakers. I'll just wear my hair down.  
"Alright Heero, let's get started." I flip my hair. I can't help it, that's what I do when I'm nervous. I hope he doesn't mind. OK, I can't forget anything, Key'sdoor lockedgood.  
Heero: "Let's go." What?  
"ummmWhere's your car?" He's scowling! What's his problem?   
Heero: "We'll jog. It's only a few blocks to the office, that's where I leave my car." Man, this guy won't stop giving me the cold shoulder. What's his problem? 

(HY)  
What is her problem? Hikira's always ready. She better not play this game with me tomorrow.   
Relena: "So where do you live?" Why the hell would she care?  
"What does it matter?" She shouldn't ask stupid questions.  
Relena: "I was just thinking I could pick you up one day for a change."  
"I don't think so." Stupid woman.  
Relena: "Christ, I'm just trying to be nice. You don't have to snap." Who does she think she is?   
"Well don't. I'm not doing this to make friends." She might as well not even try.  
Relena: "Well, tell me what I have to do to be your friend."  
"I don't make friends." Friends are to easy to lose.  
Relena: "You made friends with that other girl easy enough."  
"" That was not easy. Hikira was to reluctant to cooperate and I wanted someone who would just do what they're told. She grows on you though, that's the thing about Hikira, you either love (an: best friend love) her or hate her. Atleast she didn't ask stupid questions.  
Relena: "Well, I just want you to know I am not her and I'm not here to replace her. I just want to get to know you and get along enough to get this case done." Boy is that an understatement. This'll never work, how do I get this girl off my back?

(RD)  
Does he hate me? I don't understand why he atleast pretend to get along.   
Heero: "This is my car." Sweeet ride, a black '01 mazda miada. I'd kill for this car.  
"I LOVE it! It's so sleek soohhh!!" Guy's love it when you compliment their ride.  
Heero: "Whatever." SHIT! This boy is frustrating!! Why is he so cold?? What is he doing?   
Heero: "the hell?" He tries the key over and over. After 3 tries he freezes, paralyzed with fear.   
"Heero? What is it?" What kinda game is he playing? He looks like a deer in headlights.  
Heero: "Get out of the car." What? Is he trying to kick me out of the car? Did I say something she wouldn't have *scowls* . What is his wrong with this boy??  
Heero: "Get out NOW!" I feel him grab my shoulder.

(3)  
The teenage boy grabs the young cop by her shoulder and throws her out his door, soon jumping out himself. He grabs her off the ground and runs.  
*KBWOOOOO*  
The car explodes in fiery sheets of half melted metal. Heero looks down at the woman in his arms. She stares into his Prussian blue eyes, still in shock.  
Heero: "L-Look I-" She pulls herself up and kisses him.

  
(DM)  
"OK fine, Who's the first on the list?"   
Hikira: "What list?"   
"The list in the address book."   
Hikira: "I don't have an address book." Omigod.  
"The one you took from Barrett's apartment."   
Hikira: "I thought you didn't hear that." I hate when she acts like this.   
"Justwho's the first one?"   
Hikira: "The first is his mother Sonja Barrettshouldn't you have a on uniform or something?" Me?   
"They have a special rule against me wearing a uniform. Have you ever seen me in one? I look like a Mafia pit boss." The guys stopped making me wear that pretty quickly.  
Hikira: "Ok, let's go." 

(??)  
"Is the shipment almost ready for import?"   
Man: "Y-Yes but"  
"But what?" Incompetent fools, can't they just get the job done?  
Man: "B-bbuttt"  
"BUT WHAT? I hate repeating myself. Now SPEAK UP!" You can't count on these idiots for jack shit these days.  
Man: "The orders were canceled until further notice."   
"WHAT? He wouldn't!"  
Man: "The puppet lost his strings and may speak yet."   
"Very well. I'll have to talk to him myself. We have a lot depending on this shipment." 

I can't promise any updates for a while, I'm writing origanals for now. Don't kill me!  



End file.
